Black Valentine
by Alvara19
Summary: Valentine's Day. One of Dante's most hated holidays. But what happens when a heartbroken Nero is taken to his office by Trish and Lady, then left alone with the older hunter. Sparks fly. DantexNero Shonen ai


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Mainly just sweet Shonen ai. Probably my first story without a sex scene.

HAPPY V-DAY/SINGLES AWARENESS DAY!!! Don't worry if you are single. I'll be your Valentine. ^w^

Also, I have a new poll in my profile. Swing by and tell me which story I have written is your favorite! I'm curious.

--

Black Valentine

Pink, white, and romantic red littered every store in the city. Roses and other brightly colored flowers sat outside, ready to be picked out for delivery. Every being inside the city seemed to be celebrating the lover's holiday. Even the strip club, Love Planet, was throwing a starry-eyed Valentine's day bash on the dreaded day.

Dante yawned and put his feet on top of his wooden desk, stretching out his limps after a long nap. He had chosen to sleep the lovey-dovey day away but his body just wouldn't let him sleep for twenty-four hours straight. He crossed his arms and huffed at the fact that no customers had called recently. The devil hunter was willing to do anything in order to get away from the horrible pink atmosphere.

Valentine's day was ten times worse than the day Patty decorated his office with frilly girl things and Dante never had anyone to celebrate it with, besides, he hated the color pink with a passion.

The half devil leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep. He was about to dive into unconsciousness when the doors to the Devil May Cry opened and banged against the wall harshly. Dante groaned and cracked open his right eye to see what was going on.

Nero stormed across the office, throwing himself onto the couch with out a word to the older man. He was breathing heavily and glared at the floor like it had done something unspeakable. If Dante did not know any better, he could have sworn that there were tear tracks down the young man's face. The older slayer was about to ask what the other was so pissed off about before he heard a soft sigh at the door.

"He wouldn't tell us anything. You try getting him to talk, Dante." Lady said as she walked inside with Trish following her close behind. "We found him a few miles outside the city, trying to pick a fight with anyone passing by." The elder raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the normally cocky punk. Sure, Nero could get on a person's bad side with what he said but the kid never purposely did it to random people off the street. It just was not like him.

"You alright, kid?" Dante asked. The younger part demon only stared at the floor, the anger slowly disappearing from his expression. The two girls looked worriedly at him before Lady spoke up again.

"We have to go. We interrupted a job to bring him here. You're replacing any money we lost for it." She said pointedly to the older man as she readjusted Kalina Ann on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Dante brushed what she was saying off, distracted by the quiet young man in the corner. The two women smiled at each other at the response before opening the heavy door and exiting the business. Glad that the two leeches were gone, Dante finally stood and walked over to Nero. He sat on the coffee table directly in front of him, trying to see if he could get the other slayer to at least look at him. "Hey, kid….Nero, are you alright? You look sick."

"She left." The young devil hunter muttered sadly.

"Who? Lady?" Dante asked, not knowing who the saddened kid was talking about.

"No…Kyrie broke up with me…S-she found someone else……I really don't want to talk about it." Nero sighed, covering his face with his hands as if it would make everything disappear. The older hunter watched him for a second, feeling a little unnerved when the younger removed his hands and fresh tears pooled in his eyes. "I don't know what I did wrong."

Dante felt bad for him but did not know what he could do to make him feel better. Then again, he doubted he could cheer him up. Being dumped on Valentine's day was harsh, no matter how gentle Kyrie could have done it. Nero did not seem to want to look at him or talk to him. All he did was stare at the floor, tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall when the older devil slayer was there.

"Forget about her, kid. She doesn't know what she gave up." Dante said softly, choosing his words carefully. "You can do better than her." Nero shook his head, slouching and finally wiping at his eyes with his human hand.

"I don't think anyone will be with me as long as I have this fucking thing." He said, motioning to his glowing devil bringer. Dante frowned slightly.

"That's not true, kid. I bet there's a lot of people who would kill to be with you, out there." The elder said with a small amount of disappointment in his voice. He hated that the younger hunter put himself down so often because of his devil bringer. He felt oddly guilty as he noticed how pale the young man was and how red his eyes were from the news of Kyrie moving on.

"Heh, like who?" Nero muttered, finally looking up at the man sitting in front of him. He jumped when he felt Dante grab the front of his hoodie and pulled him forward so they were inches apart. "Dant-"

The words he was about to say were swallowed as the older slayer pressed their lips together, making him tense at the unexpected contact. He blushed deeply, not knowing what to do. Nero had never been kissed before and he especially did not think he would get his first kiss from the elder slayer.

Dante pulled the younger devil hunter closer when he noticed that he was not trying to get away from him. He licked across the other's lips, actually enjoying his tactic of distracting the young man. The other man's devil bringer gripped his shoulder tightly, whether as a warning or not, he did not care anymore.

Nero gripped Dante tightly as he felt the kiss deepen, wondering what had gotten into the older man and more importantly, why he was kissing back. He finally parted his lips, allowing the other hunter entrance to his mouth. He felt his body heat up as he felt the more experienced devil hunter's tongue rub against his gently, making a shiver run down his spine as Dante pushed him onto his back and climbed over him. Leaning into the kiss more, he fought against the older demon slayer's tongue as the other pressed their bodies close together. Nero forgot about Kyrie and everything but the man he was kissing, only wanting more of the passionate touch he was being offered.

If Dante had been thinking straight, he would have wondered why he was doing this to the younger man. He had wanted to cheer him up, not launch into a make out session with him. But now that he had a taste of the kid, he did not want to stop with just a small kiss. He started to slip his fingers under the hoodie and shirt that the young hunter wore often, about to see more of his pale skin that he suddenly desired-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Dante pulled away from Nero's lips, nearly swearing as the phone rang loudly on the top of his oak desk. He sighed heavily, thinking over if he should ignore it or continue on with his newly found lover. After the seventh ring, he finally pulled himself off the other and made his way towards the desk. Before he could grab the phone's handset, he was turned by the shoulder and kissed again.

"Thanks…Dante." Nero muttered nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and pulled away. The elder frowned at the purely adorable expression on the younger slayer's face. He looked at the still ringing phone, then Nero, and back again. The devil hunter breathed in before grabbing the phone's cord and yanking it forcefully out of the wall. He grabbed the other man by the waist and threw him over his shoulder, heading up the stairs.

The young demon slayer blushed and protested as he was manhandled and carried up the stairs. Dante grinned happily at the fireball over his shoulder as he kicked open the door to his room, glad that he would finally get a Valentine's day gift. Even if it was just because Nero was depressed…And he wanted to make sure the boy understood that he could be loved by someone even with his devil bringer…Nothing else…Nothing at all…

_Maybe._


End file.
